


Spirit Animal

by Dr3amingInColour



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Accidents, Car Accidents, Fear, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Love Confessions, M/M, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour
Summary: Abu Dhabi 2018, round 21. Nico's accident hits everyone hard, but Daniel takes it hardest.





	Spirit Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the amazing original illustrated mascots Spudge & Moocow by the amazing Yvanka, drawn by Hayley on the linked tweet (https://twitter.com/HayleyMulch/status/1071512511181193218) - you'll find her & Yvanka's socials here! These mascots were so cute and I had to bring them to life in a fic.   
> And my use of Spirit Animal is an animal who can sense your thoughts & feelings, but can't actually talk to you. It can communicate with other Spirit Animals, but can't sense their thoughts & feelings.

Daniel never really felt fear, even in the face of danger he wasn’t afraid. So waking up in Abu Dhabi with the looming feeling of something going wrong made his heart beat faster, thinking in his mind what could possibly go wrong.

The first thing he could think of was another car failure, for his last race with the team. But he knew that he wouldn’t fear that, it had happened too many times before. He only knew he’d be angry at the team for it happening at the season finale, his last outing for Red Bull.

The other thing was something awful happening to someone else out on track. He’d seen some of what happened earlier that year, Belgium and Italy still fresh in his mind of the worst case scenarios. He couldn’t imagine anyone getting caught up in it, not least…

His mind snapped him out of the thoughts, he couldn’t be feeling fear over him. He knew it was stupid, falling in love with a competitor, even more foolish to now be getting worried that the reason he was feeling fear was because the guy would crash heavily.

His spirit animal Spudge walked over at this moment, wrapping his front legs around Daniel’s. The little honey badger could sense Daniel’s worries and tried to calm the Australian as best as he could. Daniel sighed before bending down, leaning in to cradle the animal, the feeling easing slightly with the contact.

Eventually though, he released Spudge from his clutches, moving to get all his stuff ready for the day. He took a glance to the table quickly, seeing the brown parcel he was given a couple of days earlier, as a gift from fans around the world. He let out a brief smile at the thought, that even though he was leaving the red bull family, he still would have all the fans there for him. He took one last look in the mirror, smoothing down the navy blue team shirt for the last time, before grabbing his backpack, leaving the dark room.

Arriving at the circuit, he was instantly greeted by the usually photographers, desperate to capture an image of him at the season’s close. Daniel tried to smile as best he could for these, but still, something didn’t lie right in his mind, fear still lurking, only hidden by his bright smile. He gave them a quick nod before walking to the red bull garage, applause on entrance for the last outing. Talking with the team, he felt ready for the race, a good result possible from his grid slot, however there were still doubts he’d make the end, the reliability issues hampering the 2nd half of his season still a potential threat.

The rest of the time before race start was spent doing the compulsory interviews for the drivers parade, then on the grid with his parents, who’d come along, and thankfully bought Spudge with them. Humans could only be apart from their spirit animals for short periods, so having Spudge there beforehand helped calm him down. Usually the small honey badger would remain under supervision in the team garage, but Joe and Grace could sense distress and didn’t want their son hurting right before the big moment.

“Right Dan, time to go for it. Just have fun out there, that’s all we want today!” his race engineer called, tearing Dan away with a conversation with his parents. He quickly stroked the honey badger’s fur one last time, before making his way to the front of the grid for the national anthem. He tried to focus on the sounds of the UAE anthem, however again, the fear clouded his mind, more vivid than ever, and no matter how hard he did focus on the anthem, it was still there. 

Strapping in, Dan tried his best to focus, talking through all the information with his team, and the nerves kicked in like always. They were a bit heavier than the usual, but still, it was nothing he didn’t think he could overcome, so just went about things like normal, until the 5 lights started to appear.

As they all faded to black, Daniel released his clutch pedal like always, delighted to find himself rivalling Kimi into turn 1, instead of fending off Max like he expected. He found Charles Leclerc by his side into the first major braking zone, which was a slight scare, he thought he was already slowing due to issues.

“Charles on ultras, ignore him Dan! Ign-” his team proceeded to tell him, setting his mind at ease. However the team couldn’t finish the sentence, the scenes on the screen diverting their attention. Eventually the team told Daniel the news, the news they knew he didn’t want to hear.

“Hulkenberg in barriers, car rolled, stuck upside down with potential fire. Stand by for safety car or red flag.” Simon simply told him, trying his best to stay calm despite the crash looking distressing.

“Is Nico okay?” Dan almost begged the team, his heart going out to the German. The thought of Nico being hurt terrified him, he didn’t ever want to see the German in pain. He got no answer except for the fact the safety car was called, leaving him to worry further about whether Nico would be okay.

For the rest of the race, Daniel was unsettled, only wanting to know how Nico was. He was only told he’d be in hospital for checks, but was alive and out safely. He somehow bought the car home for yet another p4, the place he seemed to end up more often than not in 2018. But none of that mattered to him, all he wanted to do was see Nico as soon as he could. And maybe, just maybe, confess his feelings. 

\---

“I’m sorry Nico, we’ll have to keep you in overnight.” he was told, sitting up as the doctors walked over to his bedside. But what was a smile of hope as the doctors arrived soon turned to a frustrated expression, not wanting to be caught up in a hospital bed for the night.

“Okay.” he simply told them, before they walked out, leaving him alone in the room, the tv and heart monitors the only sounds audible. He tried to shift his position in the small bed, the blue hospital gown ruffling slightly as he shifted his weight to one side.

He hoped that someone would come visit soon, maybe bring Moocow to him, he needed his spirit animal in the time of need. There was also someone else, but Nico doubted he’d visit. Still, his mind was bought back to dark curls and amber eyes, and the most contagious smile he’d ever laid his eyes on. 

He tried to get the hospital to change the television to the German news channel, and eventually they agreed. It didn’t surprise him to see his crash as one of the headlines, the clip replaying on the bulletin. He cringed watching it back, knowing just how the accident really felt, and he didn’t need reminders. At the end of the article, he heard the presenters mention how he and Sebastian would both get teammates for 2019, and it made him miss Daniel further.

After about an hour of hearing the same stories, his trainer Martin arrived, cradling Moocow. Immediately he let out a contented moo, just to see Nico okay, before handing Moocow over to the German. Nico cradled the cow towards his chest, a relieved smile present as he was reunited with his spirit animal. Martin watched on in fascination at the 2, his own spirit animal Leo at his feet, the small puppy obediently sitting down on the hospital floor. 

“Nico, you’ve got a guest” his trainer announced to him, before motioning to the door. Slowly, he and Leo started to walk out as other footsteps were audible coming into the room. He assumed it would be someone like Carlos, who never got to say goodbye as a teammate, however he was secretly hoping it was someone else.

“I’m sorry about what happened.” the figure began to speak, looking down at Nico’s slightly paled skin against the hospital bed. Nico looked up in shock, blue eyes sparkling slightly as they met the amber of the man he so dearly wanted by his side.

“Dan?” Nico just asked, more in disbelief than anything else. He couldn’t actually believe the Australian was by his bedside. He simply reached out to Daniel, who took Nico’s hand in his own, as a bit of comfort. The other hand was cradling Spudge, who’d made the journey with him to the hotel.

“Yep, I’m here. I was so scared you wouldn’t be okay, I needed to see you safe.” he worriedly replied, squeezing Nico’s hand tighter. He briefly released the grasp though, to move Spudge next to Moocow on the spare hospital bed space. Spudge instantly moved closer to Moocow when he was on the bed, snuggling towards the little cow whilst letting out a contented hum. Nico watched on, a bit confused, whilst Dan just sat back with a knowing but concerned smile.

“I’m not going anywhere, you don’t need to worry!” Nico just laughed back, sensing his spirit animal’s happiness. He instantly chirped up and smiled back at Daniel, who was also smiling a bit brighter.

“Look, I think I should say something?” Dan briefly questioned, shooting Nico a concerned look. Instantly he guided the German’s gaze to the animals, Moocow lying down behind Spudge, a leg slung over Spudge.    
  
“I… erm…” Nico simply replied, trying to make sense of what was in front of him. Surely Dan couldn’t like him back? But with Spudge so content in Moocow’s hold, it pointed to them not just being friends.

“I think you know this. But I wanted to say it anyway. I have loved you for a while and always will, and I hope this doesn’t wreck 2019 and our teammate relationship.” Daniel simply said, voice almost cracking with emotions towards the end. At this, Spudge and Moocow both turned to face Nico with expectant eyes, waiting on what the German would say in return.

“I love you too Dan! I promise you we’ll make this work!” Nico replied, sitting up to take Daniel into his arms for a tight embrace. He could feel the blue gown creasing slightly, however in the moment he really didn’t care, he was too overjoyed. Meanwhile, the pair could see Spudge and Moocow running around in a tiny circle on the bed, almost joyous expressions on their faces.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this!” Daniel laughed back at Nico’s reaction, leaving a quick kiss on the German’s cheek to mark his feeling of happiness.

“Oh come on Dan! We wait all this time and you only bother with a kiss on the  _ cheek! _ ” Nico teased the Australian back, laughing slightly as Daniel pouted back in response. Nico moved over in the bed so Dan could be closer to him, the Australian climbing over the barrier to he was finally next to the German in the bed.

“So, why don’t I change that!” Dan simply laughed back before leaning over, placing the first of many kisses on Nico Hulkenberg’s lips.

 


End file.
